How To Make Good Shows Bad/Trouble Twins
Jennie and Linnie swear every few lines, with all swears being uncensored. * The show is made in 2016 with poorly rendered CGI graphics. *The theme song is a terrible instrumental cover of Everything Is Awesome that is played on a toy saxophone. *Both Jennie and Linnie are hardcore fans of Teddy Ruxpin, Cinderella, Strawberry Shortcake, Popples, Baby Alive, Cabbage Patch Kids and My Little Pony. *The show is a rip-off of both Good Luck Charlie and Full House. *Add anachorisms to the series. *Have it be aimed at 6-15 year olds. *The series has a pilot movie that is shown in theaters. *Have it take place in a modern-day universe instead of the 80's, meaning that there is modern-day technology like iPhones, iPads, laptop computers, and flat-screen TVs. *As a response to people complaining about the Jennie and Linnie swearing despite being 7 year olds, there's an episode called "Trouble Twins Viewer Mail", which addresses the issue of parents letting their children watch a family-unfriendly show. This episode starts off with Linnie reading complaints from viewers of the show. In response, Linnie does a hypothetical episode of the show to explain that the show would not be as good as it is if it was aimed at children. **As a response to hardcore Teddy Ruxpin, Cabbage Patch Kids, and Popples fans sending angry messages about Jennie and Linnie liking said things despite them having last been popular in the 80's, there's an episode called "Trouble Twins Viewer Mail 2", which addresses the issue of Jennie and Linnie's love for the three things. This episode starts off with Linnie reading complaints from the fanboys and then proceeds to rant about how the writers are fanboys of Star Wars, Animaniacs, and Inside Out. The episode ends with Devo performing "Jerkin' Back 'n Forth" *It is a Saturday Morning cartoon complete with a talking animal sidekick. *Jennie and Linnie's mother is a lazy person who smokes, eats chips, and watches TV all the time. She also doesn't care about her daughters and only keeps them to make her look an idol neighbor. **'BONUS:' She is almost always high on weed. *Jennie's catchphrase is "Duh!". *Linnie's catchphrase is "That's not right!". *Have Gaumont Animation produce it and make it a ripoff of F Is For Family, with Jennie in Kevin's role, Linnie in Bill's role and Matilda in Maureen's role. *Matilda's voice is spoken in an awful falsetto that makes viewers' ears bleed. *Emmy's jokes are based on pop culture references and occasional toilet humor. *In one episode, Matilda turns into a swamp monster that looks like something out of Planet 9 From Outer Space. *It is produced by the same company that made Captain N The Game Master. *Give it a spin-off halfway during the third season called "Linnie's Clues", which is a huge knock-off of Blue's Clues. In it, Linnie defecates to spread clues. *All characters are voiced by Glich'e, meaning that when they scream, it sounds painful. **'BONUS:' Guess how often they scream? ALMOST ALL THE FUCKING TIME. *Insert satanism. Every Landover Baptist Church user will whine about the show if it has satanism in it. *Add in strobe lights, except they're worse than the strobe lights from Rocket Power and even ELECTRIC SOLIDER PORYGON. *Emmy is a Luan Loud ripoff, and her design is basically Luan Loud's yellow outfit but blue and purple. *The theme song is We Are Number One. For later seasons it is The Dong Song. *The animation looks like a mixture of Don Bluth's work, Sam Singer's work, Ivor The Engine, Edd, Ed and Eddy, The Christmas Tree and a slight smidge of Barbie And The Nutcracker. How to ruin the episodes! Category:How To Category:How to make X things Y pages